Sweet Temptations
by Njoror
Summary: Weiss takes an interest to an item that wasn't on the shopping list, but Ruby convinces her it was worth her while. Rated M for suggestive themes.


Weiss groaned as she watched the cashier check an item she hadn't seen. Somehow a quart of ice cream had ended up in the shopping cart. She could have sworn Ruby had never left her side in the store, but her girlfriend was fast. Perhaps she had snuck it in while Weiss was choosing which milk to get or something.

"Ruby…" she said with forced patience.

"Yes dear?" came the bubbly reply. If she hadn't known Ruby's symbol was a rose, she'd have sworn it was a bubble. The girl was bouncing like she was a bubble sometimes. It didn't help that every bounce also did wonderful things to her cleavage. Weiss had caught herself staring twice today.

"Why is there a bucket of…" Weiss read the label, "...caramel swirl ice cream in the cart?"

"Well…" Ruby seemed to be trying to get Weiss' attention. With a sigh, she gave it, only to get another great look as Ruby flaunted her stuff for all the world to see. "I wanted it!"

It was such a "Ruby" answer it was painful. Even at her age of nineteen the girl gave nary a thought in the world to her health, acting on impulse all the time. It made Weiss wonder why she was even together with the redhead sometimes. The bouncing cleavage drew her attention again and she remembered.

"Rub-"

"Please Weiss! Pretty please?" Ruby's eyes went round as saucers and her lip took on her trademark pout. There was nothing Weiss could do to such a face that would cause displeasure. "I'll make it up to you."

"Fine, we can get it," Weiss relented. Honestly, the things she had to put up with…

"Yay!" But Ruby's eyes weren't on Weiss. They were watching the conveyor belt behind her. With a sick feeling in her stomach, Weiss turned around. Ruby had taken her attention so the cashier could check out two bottles of whipped cream right under her nose.

Weiss directed a withering glare at the redhead, but Ruby had suddenly found bagging the groceries to be extremely interesting in an attempt to ignore her incessed girlfriend. Weiss was going to make her pay.

* * *

Dinner went by uneventfully, with the two of them making small talk, neither talking about Ruby's forthcoming punishment. Simple things like the weather and fashion and the latest crimes they had put a stop to. As they finished, Ruby surprised her by offering to clear the dishes.

"I want to get dessert prepared for you," the redhead explained.

Weiss sighed but allowed it. She almost never ended up eating whatever desserts Ruby made for the two of them anyway, but Ruby had just got new stuff from the store. Perhaps she had a goal in mind. Then again, most likely not.

From behind the wall the sound of whipped cream spraying could be heard. A lot of whipped cream. Was Ruby making a bowl of whipped cream or something?

"Rub-"

"All right, you can come in now!" Weiss was cut off for the second time that day.

Weiss grit her teeth in irritation, but decided to play along. Ruby was soooo going to be punished for this. As Weiss walked through the opening and turned to see what Ruby had made her, her jaw dropped.

On the island in the middle of the kitchen was a naked Ruby. Well, not entirely naked. Whipped cream formed a type of lipstick, but from her lips trailed a line all down her body. Down her neck, between her breasts, all the way down to her navel where it ended in an arrow. Two little arrows broke off the main line to point to each of her breasts.

Weiss found her mouth watering at her dessert. She reminded herself that she was a Schnee, and Schnees did not give in to temptation. She could control her desires, Ruby was not going to get away with this just by performing some sexy act for her. Although it was a very sexy act indeed. Still, her girlfriend had erred, and Weiss would make sure she learned-

"Are you coming? Or will I?" the voice from the island carried across the room and into Weiss' thoughts.

Screw it.

Weiss rushed over to the island, pinning Ruby's shoulders down as she claimed the girl's lips with her own. The whipped cream was sweet, but not nearly as sweet as the taste of her girlfriend.

Weiss' eyes traveled the length of Ruby's body. "I'm going to eat you up," she growled.

* * *

Several hours later, Weiss found herself somehow collapsed in the bed with Ruby. The redhead's eyes were glazed over from their previous… interactions. Weiss herself was quite happy with the situation as well.

"Ruby…" she whispered.

"Mhm?"

"You can buy all the sweets you want next time." Weiss had to dodge out of the way as Ruby's hands shot up in joy.

* * *

A/N

Couldn't bring myself to actually publish them doing it. Possibly if I get the right feedback I'll add it in, but I think it works without it just as well.


End file.
